


Time after Time

by WaywardGAPeach



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Events of punisher didnt happen, F/M, Frank and curtis help run anvil, No betrayal from billy, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardGAPeach/pseuds/WaywardGAPeach
Summary: Since meeting Billy you and him have been the best of friends through bootcamp, law school and sharing a one bedroom apartment. When he ends up overhearing a private conversation between you and Maria can your friendship remain intact through it taking a more intimate turn
Relationships: Billy Russo/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

"No no no no" you practically growled as your jeep sputtered to a stop a few blocks from Frank and Maria's house. You'd been meaning to get the starter replaced and had actually been headed over so Frank could do just that but you'd apparently waited too long.

You pulled your jacket tighter around you and opened the door to step out into the frigid air cursing under your breath. Why hadn't you grabbed your thicker jacket? Oh yeah because you'd been late getting off work and had barely made it to the auto part store before it closed.

Your intention was to just walk the last couple blocks to the Castle's then come back with Frank (in a heated suv) to get your jeep but the moment you stepped foot out onto the concrete you heard a car horn and glanced up to see Billy's wraith slowing to a stop behind you. "Fuck" you knew he was going to bitch about you taking so long to get the starter replaced considering he'd offered to have one of his guys come over to your office and replace it during the work day a week ago.

You leaned against the jeep and waited for him to get out the car. He climbed out and you were relieved to see he'd at least be scolding you in jeans and a leather jacket on the side of the road had he been in a suit it would've looked more like you stole office supplies and got caught by your boss. He started shaking his head the moment you met his eyes "No Billy you don't have to send your guy over. I'm going to get it replaced today. Isn't that what you told me a week ago?" You rolled your eyes and gave a slight shrug of your shoulders "I've been busy" "That was the point of me offering to send someone to your office Y/N. So you wouldn't even have to leave work" you knew he was going to say that and honestly at this point you were too cold and annoyed with your jeep to even attempt a comeback.

"I'm sorry?" You offered and he cracked a grin then tilted his head towards his car "Get in before you freeze. I'll call someone to come get your jeep and take it to the shop. They'll replace your starter and do a once over to make sure everything else is in good shape" "Billy you don't have to do that" you knew that a lot of people had used or tried to use Billy in his life either in his younger years for his looks or since building Anvil for his money and you'd been friends with him far too long to ever want him to feel like you were one of those blood suckers. 

  
  


He raised an eyebrow "Did I say I had to? I know I don't have to but honestly Y/N you better be glad I'm agreeing to just get them to replace the starter and not taking you to a car lot. I've watched you fight with that jeep for long enough" you crossed your arms defiantly despite the fact that you were starting to shiver "Fine but you let me pay you back the cost" his grin turned into more of a smirk as he walked closer to you stopping just far enough to not completely invade your personal space "Or you consider it a birthday present. It's what next month right? I give myself, Frankie, Maria and Curt the piece of mind that this thing don't leave you stranded and I fix your precious wrangler up for you"

You tried to suppress another shiver but he was close enough there was no chance in hiding it "Or we both get hypothermia together just remember I've went through training on how to deal with shit like that" he looked like the fox that caught the hen house unguarded when you finally let out a breath "Fuck ok. Deal. Let me grab my phone and bag" he stepped around you and opened the driver's door "Then grab it and let's go. I'm starting to get cold out here"

  
  


You quickly grabbed them then followed Billy back to his wraith. The moment you climbed into the car you practically melted into the seat from the warmth flooding through you "Good lord it feels good in here" he winked at you as he pulled back onto the road "You get your money's worth with cars sweetheart"

\---------------------

  
  


When you walked in the door behind Billy Maria stepped around the corner from the kitchen "Y/N? Where's your jeep? Lisa said she only saw Billy's car pull up?" Before you could answer Billy replied "On it's way to a garage to get the starter replaced and a once over to make sure everything else is in good shape. It's my birthday present to her and well all of us" 

"Thank you Billy. Seriously" she said with a smile then nodded towards the living room "Frank is currently getting his butt kicked in a game of call of duty. You'd think a marine could beat a twelve year old" "I HEARD THAT" Frank called from the living room followed by him muttering "Dammit" 

A few seconds later Lisa and Frank Jr made it around the corner and collided into you for a hug followed by Frank who pulled you into a hug then looked at Billy "I hear you say you sent her jeep to a shop?" Billy nodded so Frank grinned then said "Thank god. I can quit patching it up" "Frankie!" You sounded a bit defensive despite yourself which even caused the kids to crack up so Maria put an arm around your shoulders "Ok men and kids be gone the kitchen is our area to drink wine and watch the other television" 

\--------------------

You were sitting on a barstool across from Maria at the island while she refilled your glass "Are you serious?" Somehow the conversation about your jeep and work had found it's way into your sex life or lack thereof. 

You'd already found out more about Frank than you'd wanted to know and had ended up letting it slip that it'd been about eight months since you'd had sex "Why would I lie about?" You laughed before taking a sip then added "Hell if we're talking about good sex it's been even longer" and she nearly spit her wine out laughing soo hard.

"Jesus Christ no wonder you get in such a mood at times!" She giggled right as Billy walked into the kitchen and stopped looking between the two of you "Did I interrupt something?" Maria was biting her lip to keep her laughter down so you shot her a glare which she blew a kiss back in return "No Maria is just a little wine tipsy I do believe" he nodded and grabbed two beers and a couple sodas out the fridge "Just grabbing drinks for us then I'll be out your hair"

You and Maria stared at each other in silence until Billy walked out then you both cracked up laughing.

\--------------------

  
  


You didn't even think about the fact that you didn't have your jeep until you were getting ready to leave. "Billy did the shop call you?" You walked around the corner where he was pulling his jacket on and he grimaced "Shit I knew I meant to tell you something. Your jeep is gonna take a couple days. They're doing a complete overhaul"

You couldn't believe your ears. Not only had Billy basically got his wish of buying you a whole new car without actually buying a new one but you'd also be car less for days. "How am I supposed to get to work? I hate cabs. I could walk if it wasn't the dead of winter"

He waved a hand to stop your rambling "Calm down I already got a rental car dropped off at your place. I'll give you a ride home tonight" you stopped dead and turned your full attention on him "Billy! It's not just the lack of car! It's too much money. I could've got by with just replacing the starter" 

"Until when? Until it killed out after you've worked a late night? Or until your asshole landlord refuses to replace something else in your apartment and you have to choose between a radiator for your apartment or one for your jeep? Let me do this.I'm asking as a friend let me spend some of this damn money I make on someone but myself. Frank has the kids and Maria he spends his money on, Curt helps the vets, let me help you just this once"

You felt yourself deflate a bit then finally nodded "Ok but since Maria and Frank are taking the kids to her moms for a visit next weekend you got to let me buy you dinner friday night unless you have a date" he was quiet for a second then finally held his hand out "add in getting a drink afterwards and you've got a deal" you laughed and shook his hand "Deal"

\---------------------

After wishing the Castles goodnight you followed Billy out to his car. The ride to your place was filled with talk about your work and the current going ons with Anvil. "I'm glad Frank went in with you. He's home most of the time now. It's good for all of them"

He half smiled "Yeah I'm glad him and Curt came in with me. Don't think I could've done all this without them" 

When you pulled up to your apartment building you spotted a Chevrolet Malibu parked in your spot "That mine?" You asked and he nodded "Yeah. Told em to get the front desk to leave the key in your mailbox and i got full coverage rental on it so if anything was to happen you're covered"

You climbed out the car but stopped before shutting the door "Thanks for all this Billy. You're not as bad as I thought" he laughed at your words then said "Nice to know. I'll call you when it's time to pick up your jeep ok?" "Yes sir" you replied and saw the corners of his lips twitch up like he was fighting a smile "Goodnight Y/N" "Night Billy"

You shut the door but knew he wouldn't pull off until you were inside so you waved once then headed in only stopping to get the key to your rental out your mailbox then headed for the stairs. 

\--------------------

\--------------------

You knew Billy always had his own way of doing things so a few days later when someone showed up at your office to collect the Malibu a quick phone call to him confirmed you would in fact be getting your jeep back that day and that he was coming by to pick you up from work.

When time hit to get off you were walking out with a few of the other women from the firm. You heard Janet say "Look at that car" and before you could glance up from your phone you heard Katherine add "Forget the car look at the guy standing next to it" and mentally kicked yourself for the fact that out of everyone at the firm you happened to be walking out with the few women who'd yet to meet Billy. They were all new hires.

You glanced up and sure enough there stood Billy leaned against the side of his rolls talking to someone on his cell. The suit he was wearing you knew for a fact costed more than some cars did because you'd went with him to pick it up. When he spotted you and smiled you could practically feel all the women around you swoon. Hell it'd taken you a long time not to. Billy was fucking gorgeous and worse than that he knew he was. 

He ended his call then walked over to where your group was standing "Ready to go Y/N?" The moment he asked you could feel the tips of your ears begin to warm as everyone either started whispering or straight out asking if Billy and you were an item. You mouthed an apology to him but he winked at you and you knew him well enough to know he was about to turn the charm up. "Ladies I'm nowhere in her league. I count myself lucky to be able to call her a friend. I mean look at her beautiful, intelligent, kind hearted. She is too good for me. Sadly I am just here to give her a ride to pick up her beloved jeep"

He slung an arm around your shoulders then bid them all a goodbye and pointed you towards his car "Billy you do know now I'll be the talk of the office gossip? Everyone who's met you has gotten over the initial gossip by now but you just reignited it!" You whispered once you got far enough away so he shrugged "Who cares? At least they know how amazing you are. Hell maybe I can talk your boss into finally giving you that raise or you can come work with me"

You shook your head but let him lead you to the passenger seat and could hear the ladies murmur even from the distance they were when he opened the door for you before heading around to the driver's side.

\--------------------

You were silent up until Billy put the car in park outside the garage then the thoughts that had been bouncing around in your head spilled out in a rush "Did you mean to call me beautiful? And how much money did you spend on my jeep? I don't want you feeling like my friendship has to be bought because honestly I knew you when you were a marine bouncing couch to couch from all our places so the whole CEO thing doesn't even hit my radar most of the time?" 

You didn't realize how jumbled your words had been until you glanced at him and he looked a mixture of amused and concerned. "Y/N I know you don't have to be bought. You choose to do too much on your own at times but honestly I really admire you for that so stop worrying about the money I spent on your jeep. You get the workings of something new but get to keep what you love. As for me calling you beautiful yes you are an extremely beautiful woman and you are far too good for me. I know it and that mixed with us being friends is why it's been years since I actively tried to sleep with you"

You were shocked by the honesty in his voice. You'd found him attractive since the moment you met him because you had eyes but never knew you were anywhere near actually registering with him considering some of the women he dated. As for him squashing your worries about the money you were relieved to hear that he knew you didn't have to be bought. You didn't want him thinking that low of himself especially after hearing he didn't think he was good enough for you when shouldn't that sentence be the other way around? If you were firmly in the friend category you may have pushed against that more but chose not to. When Billy dropped the walls he had spent years putting into place there was a genuinely good man behind them and you'd had the privilege of being wall free for some time now.

"Thank you Billy and you're good enough for anyone" you finally managed after a moment and he smiled "You're welcome. Now are you ready to get your wheels back?" You didn't miss the way he completely avoided what you'd said about him but smiled nonetheless "Yes very!"   
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of backstory then we continue with the actual storyline

_Growing up with Frank meant you were always welcomed by his friends or else they wouldn't be his friends for very long. Your mothers were best friends so when you came along Frank had pretty much deemed himself big brother of sorts._

_Curtis was different because there was the same amount of age gap as there was with Frank so he was protective over you just as if he'd known you your entire life. Billy on the other hand was closer to your own age. In the time you'd known him the two of you had been more honest and open with each other than you had with anyone you'd ever been romantically involved with. He was intelligent and caring and so much more than his good looks._

_He told you about how his mother had safe havened him at a fire station, how some degenerate who volunteered at the children's shelter had been the cause for the scars that littered his left shoulder and how he'd joined the Marines as soon as he was old enough to try to gain some sort of footing in the world. From what Frank had told you Billy had chosen well with joining the Marines. He was younger than Frank but on the same team, he was a recon sniper with more recorded kills under his belt than some men who'd already retired. That knowledge didn't make you think any less of him, you weren't exactly under the impression that a part of Frank wasn't dangerous so it didn't bother you knowing there was a part of Billy that was as well._

_You grew to look forward to hearing from Billy just as much as you looked forward to hearing from Frank. It gave you a break from the constant juggle of work and school._

* * *

_A few deployments came and went since the first time you met Billy. He had quickly become a deeply integrated extended member of the Castle family. Same as you were, same as Curtis was._

_The corp was a big part of your life and had been since Frank decided to join right out of high school. You could still remember his first few phone calls from bootcamp. It only seemed fitting that you were close with Curtis and Billy._

_You just didn't know how close you and Billy would end up becoming or the fact that he'd somehow have your back just when you needed him._

* * *

_You'd started having some trouble from your ex boyfriend. The breakup hadn't exactly been a mutual decision. He thought you were supposed to be ok with his life views of women being subordinate to men and that in itself was laughable._

_Not long after the split the phone calls had started. You knew it was him even if they were technically coming from a blocked call. You refused to have your number changed so you learned to deal with them._

_Next came the flowers being left outside your apartment. Orchids. Symbolism for glorious femininity, refinement, and thoughtfulness. You didn't like orchids. You'd told Evan that time and again. You liked lilies. In fact the two of you had ended up in an argument when Frank and Billy had sent you a bouquet of lilies for your birthday. That had been the final straw for you._

_You could deal with all of that but when he started showing up at your job and when security had ran him off campus more than once you started to get worried. What if he decided to be one of those "If I can't have you, no one will" type of men. You started trying to synch your schedule with a few of the guys you knew after the first few incidences. Your manager Harriet had a restraining order against him at your job and had paid for you a personal one as well but you worried about Maria finding out and it stressing her so you tried to downplay it._

_Evan was basically doing scare tactics but when you'd been forced to call the NYPD to remove him from your apartment building one night at one in the morning because he refused to leave from in front of your door they started actually working._

_The guys were due stateside in a couple weeks so you figured if you could just keep your head down until then Frank could put the fear of god into the little weasel. You just had to stay safe until then._

* * *

_You had double checked the time as you walked out into the cool evening air. You were due at work in an hour, the lecture had ended up running longer than you thought it would._

_You draped your bag across your chest and headed for the parking lot. You hadn't gotten but two steps when you heard someone call your name and the hair on the back of your neck stood up. It was Evan and from the sound of it he was high. You took a deep breath and considered your options. There was a security guard check point just on the other side of the parking lot. You could always make a run for it? No matter how much a part of you hated having to run from a man you'd rather not get into an altercation._

_You kept walking, picking up your pace slightly. "Y/N! You fuckin bitch face me!" You heard his movements a half second before he grabbed your arm and spun you around harshly to face him. You stumbled a bit but steadied yourself. "Evan, leave me the fuck alone" you snatched your arm out of his grasp and heard a car pull up to the curb but paid it no mind. The way your luck was running it was probably someone not paying any attention to your current situation. "Why? You late to go whore around?"_

_You tensed up and was about to remind him that he was the habitual cheater but he drew his hand back as if to hit you. Before you could move to defend yourself another body slammed into Evan knocking him to the ground. It took you a moment to shake off the shock and realize it was in fact Billy that had knocked Evan to the ground and was now pummeling him. Hell he still had his uniform on. "Billy?" You screamed half in shock and half to stop him from killing Ethan. He froze, fist still drawn back "Are you ok Y/N?" You nodded quickly._

_He stood up not before hitting Evan again for good measure. He pulled you into a hug then held you out at arm's length, checking you over for visible damage "Are you sure he didn't hurt you?" You nodded "No, he didn't hurt me. Billy what are you doing here?" By that time the security guards had realized the commotion and a crowd was drawing. He glanced back at Ethan who was cradling his bloody face "we got home early. Frank went to surprise Maria and the kids. I figured I'd come surprise you. Apparently I have damn good timing"_

_You looked back at Evan and saw the knife that had fallen out his pocket when Billy had drove him to the ground. The shock of Billy intervening wore off quickly replaced by the grave knowledge of what could have very well happened had he not been there. You started shaking "He was going to try to kill me" Billy quickly shrugged out of his uniform jacket and draped it over your shoulders then pulled you against his chest "Y/N it's ok. He's not going to hurt you. I promise" you laid your head over on his chest and watched as the security guards hauled Evan off to the waiting NYPD cruiser. "Thank you Billy"_

* * *

_From that day forward the universe seemed to be hellbent on cementing the fact that you and Billy were meant to be best friends. He'd been home a week when he lost his lease on his apartment so you gladly opened your door to him._

_Frank had been ok with the idea so the two of you fell into a pattern. Whoever got home first would either pick up food or start cooking then the other would help clean up. When the heat gave out in your apartment instead of freezing you and Billy ended up just settling on making a pallet on the living room floor since the two of you only had one space heater._

_That ended up with Maria coming over early one morning to find you and Billy curled up together, still asleep. The result was her taking photos and sending them to Frank who teased both you and Billy to no ends about the fact that "Who knew Billy the beaut was a cuddler?"_

* * *

_Still what was between you and Billy proved to be that you chose to be in each other's corner time after time. Even if you initially had a crush on him and maybe still did even if you'd never admit it even to yourself._

_Every Halloween that would roll around meant couple costumes even if your dates would gawk at the idea. When the Marine ball came up you'd end up on Billy's arm while Maria was on Frank's._

_The day you graduated from law school the guys were not supposed to be home until the next week but when you stepped up to get your degree you glanced across the crowd and spotted Frank and Billy standing next to Maria and Curtis and nearly ran off the stage to the two of them._

* * *

_When he first got the idea for Anvil he bought it to you before he even told Frank or Curtis. You of course supported him every step of the way even if it meant accompanying him to banquets to talk up prospective investors._

_You and Billy knew each other better than anyone else in your lives so you had to continue to squash whatever other feelings may be under the surface where he was concerned. You'd much rather have him as a best friend than not at all._


	3. Chapter 3

You stopped and took one final look in the mirror before walking out your apartment door. Since you and Billy were just going to Lombardi's you hadn't wanted to over dress but something about being out with him even just grabbing drinks with Frank and Maria you felt like you needed to pay at least some attention to your clothing choice considering he wore tailored everything.

You'd ended up deciding on your favorite pair of jeans, a dark purple top that looked nearly black and ankle boots. You grabbed your jacket on the way out the door and said a little prayer that Billy would be ready when you called him to say you were outside his building and you wouldn't have to venture up to his penthouse apartment.

A couple days before when you'd both went over to the Castle's along with Curt for dinner and just to spend time together you hadn't been sure whether to mention tonight or not because you knew Maria would jump to conclusions so when Billy didn't say anything you didn't either. Frank was happy to see your jeep in good order and Maria was chatting with you about the dress you were wearing and asking where you bought it and what other colors it came in.

Now that you'd had time to think about it you were starting to wonder if maybe the crush you'd had on Billy when you first met him wasn't quite as buried as you'd assumed. Him admitting that he found you beautiful but too good for him had spurred something inside you. Billy was an amazing guy despite his flaws that was why you'd been friends with him for so long. You just felt horrible knowing he thought so little of himself. 

You pushed those thoughts out your head when you climbed into your jeep and pulled out onto the road.

\--------------------

You were second thinking the whole night the moment Billy stepped out the door of his building. How in the hell did he manage to make jeans and a dark grey sweater look so fucking amazing? 

You tried to focus as he walked over to where you were parked by the curb. He opened your passenger door and climbed in saying "We could've just took my car" "I'm the one taking you to dinner as a thank you remember? Meaning I pick you up?" He grinned before saying "Well if you're taking me on a date where's my flowers? I would've at least got you flowers"

You rolled your eyes and felt whatever nerves had been bouncing around in you start to fade away from his teasing. You and Billy were friends. Hell you'd lived together for over six months before. You were more than used to spending time alone. Just because he was now considered one of the most eligible bachelors in New York shouldn't change you feeling comfortable around him should it?

\---------------------

"So I was thinking after this we can hit my favorite bar that one that isn't far from my place?" Billy suggested stirring you out your thoughts. You hadn't been able to help noticing how the waitress had been flirting endlessly with him and you started to wonder why you'd picked friday. He probably would've liked to have been on a real date instead of hanging out with a friend.

You loved spending time with Billy. He was easily one of your best friends and you his but amidst the joking and laughing between the two of you something managed to make your mood turn sour when you were constantly reminded that no matter what he had said about not being good enough for you it was more like you were nowhere near his actual type.

"Y/N you still with me?" He finally asked waving a hand in front of your face so you blinked and managed a smile "Yeah a drink sounds good right about now. I'm gonna pay then we can go" you grabbed the check ignoring his protests to pay by saying "You can buy my drinks" then headed to the register.

The waitress whose name tag read Erika saw you coming and plastered a fake smile on her face. She actually managed to hand you the change before asking "So is he like your brother or something?" "Or something" you replied trying not to sound as annoyed as you were. Her smile somehow even got bigger before she shoved a folded up piece of paper at you "Will you give him my number?" 

You took it with a clenched jaw and walked over to where Billy was waiting by the door. He gave you one of his signature smiles that normally brought one to your own face until he saw the look you had then his face fell "What's wrong?" You shoved the paper in his hand then walked out without saying anything.

\-------------------

When you got to the bar and finally found a place to park you had realized how out of character your reaction had been. Jesus Billy always had random women giving him their numbers. It wasn't like you weren't used to it. For Christ's sake when the two of you shared a place he'd been gone for a few overnighters. 

He had thankfully not asked what was wrong again and simply followed you into the bar with his hand resting at your lower back. "Want your usual?" He asked leaning down to speak closer to your ear smirking when you simply nodded then pulled away from him to sit down on one of the stools.

He watched you without saying a word while the bartender placed your drinks in front of you but the moment he walked off Billy raised an eyebrow at you "Are we gonna talk about your sudden mood change?" 

You took a long swig of your drink before shaking your head "I just wish I would've picked a different day besides friday. I'm intruding on your time. Hell you couldn't even properly talk up the waitress at Lombardi's now here we are and I've counted at least four faces I've seen looking back at me when I stop at the magazine stand yet you feel obligated to sit here with me instead of chatting them up" 

He chuckled then took a sip of his beer before saying "I like being able to spend time with you. It's been a while since we hung out just us. I can actually manage to go one night without trying to pick someone up you know" 

"Don't have to gloat about your sex life like that" you muttered then your eyes widened at the realization you'd said those words aloud. A smirk slipped onto his face making you wish the aliens would suddenly choose to hit up New York for round two. "Has someone hit a dry spell?"

You felt your cheeks warm instantly at his words when the horrifying reality of what he'd said sank in "Jesus Christ. You overheard me and Maria last week didn't you?" He shrugged "Might have heard something about it being a while"

You scoffed "Yeah it may come as a surprise to someone who looks like the walking equivalent of a wet dream but I'm not exactly the first draft pick to most guys"

"Stop going for boys and start going for men" was his response stunning you to the point that you weren't sure whether to laugh or cry "It's not for lack of trying Billy. Believe me if I could have my pick of men I would but I unlike half the women in this bar am not a model or actress"

He sat his beer down and stared at you for several long seconds until you finally asked "What?" And he shook his head "Well I don't know what's wrong with some of the guys you've been with or that didn't show interest because I'd damn sure sleep with you"

You nearly choked on the sip of your drink you'd just taken. You coughed out "Oh come on Russo. No you wouldn't" he bit his bottom lip in thought and let his eyes rake over your cleavage for a second before a smirk slipped back onto his face "Yeah I would. I've thought about it enough. Hell I was thinking about it following you in here tonight seeing how your ass looks in those jeans"

You shook your head in disbelief "Billy your last plaything was literally a Victoria's secret model. Why would you want me after that?" "How much time do you have for me to list the reasons I'd choose you over any of them if you ever gave me the option?" He asked and you still thought he was joking until you looked in those dark eyes and knew he wasn't. "Well I'm off tomorrow and sunday so try me Russo" you finally managed.

He nodded and took a sip of his beer then sat it down and moved a bit closer to you "Before I start let me clear the air by saying the fact that I would love to fuck you isn't one of the reasons why you're one of my best friends you know that right?" "Yeah you sticking around after i told you i wouldn't the first week we knew each other was a clue" you replied trying not to seem overly enthused with whatever he was about to say.

He smirked and motioned towards you with his left hand "That for starters, see you have always called me out on my bullshit from day one and that alone is sexy as hell. The way your eyes light up when you laugh and you get this glow about you when you're really happy. How any of us could be having the worse day imaginable and you have a habit of being able to put a smile on our faces. You face every problem head on, the entire time I've known you I've never seen you shy away from anything or anyone. You want to work for everything you get hell I had to nearly beg to get the work done on your jeep and if you could've talked the garage out of it you would've. You could've just spent hours on your hair and makeup then ruin it all because the kids asked you to play in the rain. First thing in the morning when you're half asleep and doing the little grumpy walk to the coffee maker grumbling about everything and your hair is everywhere you always say you look like a troll but personally the few times I've seen it I've just wanted to fucking kiss you then make your coffee for you"

"Well geez do you wanna make the models coffee?" You interrupted with an eye roll that turned into a glare when he continued "I kick them out before long before coffee actually. The way you're looking at me now makes me think about having your legs wrapped around me and how you'd feel under me. You get this glint in your eyes at times and jesus it's hard to look at you without getting hard. That fucking dress you wore to Frank and Maria's wednesday tested every ounce of self control I have. I don't know why any man in New York wouldn't be willing to do anything to have you. You're the most amazing woman I've ever known"

"Billy if you're just saying all this to soothe my ego please stop.. You're one of my best friends and I can't take the confusion because I saw how you looked at me in that dress. I know I've said no to you but god I've thought about it. I've slept in the bed with you more times than I could count. I know how it feels to be in your arms, just not like that" you dropped your gaze to your hands wanting to be anywhere else in the world because you wanted nothing more than for what he'd just said to be true.

His hand came to cover yours, long fingers intertwining themselves with yours naturally. When you raised your eyes to meet his he leaned close enough you could feel his breath warm on your neck when he spoke "My place is two blocks away. The drive would be no time and I could show you how a man treats a woman when he finally gets her in bed"

You swallowed twice before you could get your voice to work "As sexy as that was, are you sure you want to do this? Can we still be friends after doing this?" "I'm not asking for your hand in marriage and nothing could change how I feel about you sweetheart but fuck we could have one hell of a time" by the time he got through talking you could feel a warmth building low in your stomach just from his voice so you waved the bartender over "Pay up then it's time you put your money where your mouth is Russo"

\-------------------

He handed the bartender some bills "Keep the change" he said without taking his eyes off you then slid his arm around you and leaned over so his lips could just barely brush against your neck "Lead the way" you lead him out the bar feeling your heart beating fast as you walked to your jeep his lips brushing the pulse point in your neck. "Want me to drive?" He asked so you handed the keys over without a word not trusting your voice at the moment. 

What the hell were you doing? Before you could voice that he'd moved his hand to brush your hair back behind your ear then slid it down to cup your cheek. When his lips finally met yours you let a small sigh escape your lips at the feel. He took a step closer so you backed up until your back hit the side of the jeep causing a gasp to leave your mouth. 

Billy used the chance to slip his tongue in expertly rolling it against yours in a way that made your knees weak and made warmth flood between your legs. You gripped his shoulders as his hands found their way to your hips pulling you close enough you could feel him hardening through his jeans. "Billy" you spoke breathlessly after breaking the kiss. "Hmm?" He asked kissing down your neck "We need to actually make it to your place" you finally said and he stopped with his lips still on your neck and nodded "Good point. I've just wanted to do that for a while" he admitted then stepped back so you could get in before he headed around to the driver's seat.

  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

You'd been to Billy's apartment countless times before but somehow it felt so different walking in behind him when your lips were still tingling from the kiss at the bar. "Make yourself at home as always Y/N" he smiled, slipping his jacket off.

You followed suit shedding your jacket then slipping your boots off by the door. Any other time you walked through his place barefoot. He smiled when he saw you were a bit more at ease "You know we don't have to do anything if you've changed your mind" he made it a statement instead of a question as he watched you walk around his living room looking at the few photos he had on his wall.

"Why, come to your senses?" You asked looking over your shoulder at him with a smile that was only half teasing. You turned back to a photo that you knew all too well. It was from when Billy and Frank had went through training. They were both covered in so much black mud you couldn't tell the color of the uniforms they were wearing but their smiles were clear despite the bruises already forming on their faces. You felt Billy's arms slide around your waist from behind and nearly jumped in surprise. You hadn't heard him move.

He moved your hair back to give him access to your neck and placed a gentle kiss right over your pulse point "I've wanted you for years. No matter what we do or don't do you're still one of the most important people in my life and my best friend" you leaned into his touch then turned enough so you could look up into his eyes "So if I say I still want this it doesn't have to change us?" "Nothing changes" he agreed.

You pushed down your nerves then turned in his arms to be facing him. "Then kiss me" "Yes ma'am" he brushed his lips against yours in an almost chaste kiss and you realized he was still testing the waters to make sure this was what you actually wanted so you slid your arms up around his neck to pull him down closer. You kissed him eagerly letting your tongue slide between his lips allowing yourself a slight smile when a low groan escaped him. Your hands moved down to the hem of his sweater and you broke the kiss just long enough to pull it up and over his head going up on your tip toes to get it off. 

You broke away from his lips to let your mouth explore the smooth expanse of chest you'd just exposed. When you bit down on the side of his neck his eyes fluttered shut and his loose grip on your hips tightened. "Fuck" he moaned. When his eyes opened they weren't the deep pools of dark brown you were used to. They were nearly black with a bit of a predatory look in them that made your breath quicken. He backed you into the wall effectively holding you in place with his body while he made quick work of your shirt throwing it somewhere behind him in the room.

"I like the black lace" he spoke his accent bleeding deeper into his words from desire. You didn't have time to respond before his mouth came to cover your left breast licking then biting gently through the material. "Billy" you weren't trying to mask your desire letting the desperation for more come through in your voice. He pulled back to look at your face so you managed a breathless smile "Can we take this to your bedroom?" The smirk he gave was response enough before he pushed you towards the bedroom playfully swatting your ass "You know where it is"

\----------------------

You stumbled into Billy's bedroom breathless from the feel of his lips working their way across your neck. A loud moan fell from your lips when he started sucking on one spot that you'd reacted to. "Billy..wait wait" you finally managed between breaths and he pulled back "What's wrong Y/N? Too much? Too fast?"

You shook your head "I just need a minute" you nodded towards the bathroom so he smiled "Take your time sweetheart" you glanced back to see him leaning across the bed in just his jeans looking like every woman in New York's best fantasy. 

You shut the door behind you and look at yourself in the mirror. Your face was flushed slightly not to mention the fact that you only had jeans and a black lace bra on at the moment. What the fuck were you doing? He was your best friend. You'd known him for years. There had never been anything sexual between the two of you and yet here you were. "Why does he want me?" You whispered then finally met your own eyes in the mirror "You may not be a model but you're pretty and have never had a complaint before. Hell he knows what he wants and he wants you, stop questioning yourself" you took a deep breath then slid your jeans off your hips. You took one final look in the mirror mentally patting yourself on the back for the decision to wear a matching bra and panty set before opening the door.

Billy sat up straighter when the door opened and a smile slid onto his face "Come here" he held his hand out so you let him pull you into his arms. "You're sure you want this?" He asked again and your answer was "I want your jeans off Russo" he held his hands up then glanced down towards the bulge in his jeans "Then take em off baby" you went to your knees in front of him and heard him take a staggered breath when your fingers found the zipper of his jeans slowly pulling it down.

He stepped out of them and kicked them aside but you weren't satisfied with that. His hard cock was straining against the material of his boxers and you licked your lips at the thought of feeling your mouth on him. "Whatever you want to do" he breathed and you took that as consent so you slid your hand under the band of his boxers wrapping it firmly around the base of him.

"Oh fuck" he muttered as you began to stroke him tentatively "Just like that" you pushed his boxers completely off his legs then rolled your eyes up to meet his as you licked a wet line from the base of his cock up to the tip swirling your tongue around to collect the precum oozing out. "God damn" he groaned before you leaned closer taking as much of him as you could into your mouth. You could feel his hips twitch in effort to not thrust so you started to move your head up and down licking and sucking him listening to his breathing to tell what touches he liked. You used your free hand to cup his balls gently massaging them and was rewarded with a moan from him of your name "Y/N...oh shit" he pulled back from you and you glanced up a bit confused until he smiled and pulled you up to your feet "That was amazing and now it's my turn"

He pushed you back onto the bed causing you to bounce slightly with the force. You suddenly became very aware of the fact that you were bare in front of him save for a lacy bra and panty set that left nothing to the imagination. He stared at you for a moment before climbing over you keeping just far enough away to set your entire body on fire with desire. When he made it to your lips he kissed them like he was a drowning man savoring the last bit of air before going under then pulled back to say "I want you to enjoy yourself. Don't hold back and if you don't like anything tell me" you nodded but before you could find your voice he'd started to kiss a trail from your lips down your neck and across your chest.

He slid his hands under you to unsnap your bra and the moment your breasts were freed he lapped up one nipple into his mouth sucking it in greedily. When he just barely let his teeth graze the sensitive bud your back arched involuntarily off the bed and he chuckled the vibrations from his mouth making you moan. He moved to the other breast biting down firmly on the nipple and you felt your eyes flutter. "Oh god Billy" "God I love hearing you say my name like that" he confessed lips moving further down kissing across your stomach and licking a warm strip across the band of your panties. 

"How attached are you to these?" He asked and at the moment you could've cared less about underwear "Not very" you replied impatiently and was answered by the feel of him gripping them roughly and the sound of lace ripping. 

Before you had a chance to say a word he plunged his tongue into you ripping a scream of pleasure from you when he sucked your clit into his mouth using just the right amount of teeth against it. "Fuck Billy. Just like that" you moaned fingers tangling in his hair and when you pulled roughly the moan he gave vibrated throughout your body.

He added one finger then another curling them up where you needed them the most, his mouth still working at your clit while his fingers massaged that spot deep inside of you. You felt the building warmth a moment before the dam burst pushing you over the edge. Billy's grip on your thighs was bruising tight as he ate you out working you through the orgasm until your lower body twitched helplessly against his mouth. Only then did you free your fingers from his hair "Come here Billy" you managed after a moment so he climbed back up your body kissing his way until he got to your face and gave you that smile that always made you weak "Yes sweetheart?" He asked chin glistening with your juices "Please fuck me"

"Thought you'd never ask" he teased before leaning up to retrieve a condom from the night stand. You took the foil package from his hand and opened it using the excuse of sliding it on to jack him a few times. He pushed you onto your back "We'll start in this position and see how many we can get through before you tap out"

"Show don't tell" you teased before he positioned himself at your opening. When he slowly slid in your breath came out in a gasp "Jesus Christ" "You can just call me Billy" was the response you got before he pulled almost all the way out then slammed back into you pulling a grunt from you both. 

Once he knew you were adjusted to the size of him he sat a punishing pace slamming into you over and you. The sounds of skin moving against skin filled the room. You could feel that building warmth again and dug your nails into his back when one of his hands came down to rub tight circles on your clit pushing you over that edge once again. "Fuck..Billy..oh god" you moaned feeling the orgasm wash over you.

He fucked you through the orgasm whispering in your ear "Fuck Y/N you're so fucking wet.. God damn your pussy is better than I ever even imagined" he pulled back then tapped your side "Turn over sweet heart" 

You turned over on your stomach leaning up so he could slide a pillow under you. When he slid back into you this time it was an entirely new angle that had you grasping at the sheets within a few thrusts. "Yea baby you like that don't ya?" He asked before biting down roughly on your neck pulling a scream from your lips "FUCK BILLY" you couldn't believe it when you felt that warmth building again already. "God damn Y/N" he breathed against your neck and you chuckled despite the pleasure rushing through you. "Enjoying yourself?" You asked in a breathy moan and his reply was to bite down on your neck 

When you came again you reached back to pull him into a kiss tugging his hair rough enough to pull a moan from him. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against yours, slowing his pace just slightly "I want you to ride me baby, please" you nodded so he pulled out of you so the position could be changed again.

When you lowered yourself down onto him his eyes closed and a sinful moan fell from his lips "Jesus Christ" you smiled to yourself as you braced your hands on his shoulders and started to roll your hips against his. "Just like that darling" he moaned spurring your movements on. 

The faster you got, the more he started to buck his hips up, meeting you with every thrust. "Fuck I'm close" he moaned gripping your hips tightly. You could feel the muscles in your thighs protesting but the feeling of your next orgasm washing over you chased any other thought out of your head. 

You could feel his thrusts start to get more erratic so you started to bounce slightly trying to push him over that edge. The grip he had on your hips was enough to make a moan slip out of your mouth as he buried himself deep inside of you. You collapsed against his chest, feeling him twitch inside of you a few times. 

He pulled out slowly apologizing for the little noises you made from lack of contact as he helped you to get down next to him in the bed. God you'd just fucked one of your best friends and it was the best sex you'd ever had. The question was what came next? Normally he kicked women out right after sex. What if he kicked you out?

\--------------------

When he climbed out of the bed you forced yourself into a seated position against the headboard "Let the use of my legs come back and I'll get my stuff Billy" he looked like he thought you were joking at first then his face sobered "What? You're leaving?"

"Don't you want me to?" You asked and he shook his head "I'm going to get us some water. I want you to stay here" you nodded slowly "Ok" he smiled "Ok"

You hadn't had time to even begin to think of the consequences for what you'd just done when he came back into the room and held out a glass of water. You took it with a smile holding the sheet to your bare chest. He climbed in bed next to you and after you sat the glass on the nightstand he lifted the arm closest to you "Come here and let me hold you. You're one of the few people that mean a lot to me. Sex doesn't change that. You're not just some random hook up. Now come here" 

You hated how he could read you but you settled against his chest nonetheless. "Can I ask one thing before we fall asleep?" You were dreading what that one thing was but you said "Of course"

A moment passed before he laughed "Do you always give yourself pep talks before sex or am I just special?" You felt your face warm and tried to hide in the pillow but he cupped your cheek to make you meet his eyes "You heard that and still had sex with me?" He shrugged "Well I had to find out if it was true"

You wanted to let it go but you also had to ask "Well, don't leave a girl hanging. How was it?" "Honestly? Best sex I've ever had and I've had a lot of sex" you rolled your eyes at his response but felt a grin threatening to slip onto your face "Yeah right" he raised an eyebrow and you knew he was about to tease you before he ever said "You're my best friend. You think I'd pass an opportunity to pick on you about something?"

You couldn't help but laugh "You're ridiculous Billy, I swear" he pulled you back to his chest and kissed your forehead "Ridiculous or not, I'm being serious. That was amazing and I'd love to do it again and again" you bit your lip half in mock consideration and half just to not seem overly eager "I'll consider it" that make a smirk sneak onto his face "What's there to consider?" "You really want to keep your bed empty so lil ol me can occupy the other half?" He grinned "Oh yeah" you shook your head then said "Then I guess I'm up for doing this again" you finally settled against his chest and let his breathing which was something that was so familiar to you lull you to sleep. 

\--------------------

When you woke up the next morning the other side of the bed was empty but you were now wearing one of Billy's button up shirts loose around your body. You slowly climbed out of the bed being careful of a few choice muscles that were now sore and slowly walked to the kitchen.

Billy was standing at the counter with his bare back towards you. Angry red claw marks decorated his back and you felt a twinge of embarrassment. You'd marked the hell out of him. "Sorry about the scratches" you spoke, getting his attention on you.

He turned with two cups of coffee and held one out towards you with a smile "Don't apologize. I fucking loved it and want you to do it again"

You took the coffee and sipped it pulling his unbuttoned shirt closer to block some of your bareness. "Um what now Billy?" You asked walking over to his couch so he followed you leaning up to sit his coffee next to yours on the table "Now? I'm hoping maybe I can get you to ride me again before the day starts good" he answered in a half teasing tone until he met your face then his smile faltered momentarily "You're one of my best friends. The sex is amazing between us. We're comfortable around each other so what's the harm in this?" 

"So you're what suggesting we just keep fucking every now and then?" You asked and he shrugged "Or you can stay over here whenever you want, I mean my heat and air always works unlike the system at your place. I'll buy you dinner or anything else I want to and bring you flowers. We have fun together and not worry about labels right now"

You grabbed your coffee and took a long swig pondering over the offer "Do we tell our friends?" You asked, suddenly worried about Frank and Maria knowing. "Not if you don't want to. I'll be honest I've wanted last night for so long I'll agree to anything you want" he confessed. 

You smiled then sat your coffee back down and pushed his shirt off your body "Even if it includes sex every night of the week?" You asked and he nodded eyes wandering over your body "Sounds good to me" you climbed into his lap effectively straddling him and felt his body react to you forcing you to stifle a moan "You've got a deal Mr Russo"


	5. Chapter 5

You and Billy ended up tangled in his sheets for the better half of Saturday. It wasn't the first time the two of you had spent a lazy day together, just the first time that you had sex throughout the day. A part of your brain felt a little fuzzy as if the moment you walked out of his apartment the entire time you'd spent inside would be wiped away.

It was getting later Saturday and you were curled up into Billy's side while the two of you watched a movie. You weren't even sure what one it was. You were half asleep and his fingers trailing lightly across your back wasn't helping. "Billy what time is it?" You asked groggily and he chuckled "around six sweetheart, why you got a date or something?" You cut your eyes up at him and his smirk quickly dropped when you replied "Naw figured you might though"

"I'd cancel to have my best friend watching a movie with me" you rolled your eyes playfully "and the fact that you can now get sex out the deal of hanging out with me doesn't affect that any?" He bit his life and started laughing when you acted offended "Y/N you know you mean more to me than that, right?" You nodded and left a quick kiss on his lips "I know Billy but on a serious note, I'm supposed to meet some of the ladies from my firm for brunch tomorrow morning and it wouldn't look very professional coming in wearing friday night's outfit"

"You could always run home, get clothes then come back" you were sitting back on your heels now and tilted your head as you studied him "God are you really that lonely when the Castles are out of town?" He scoffed and pulled you into his lap faster than you could get off the couch "No but it's supposed to start getting cold and I know how touchy the heat at your place is" you stared up into those dark eyes and couldn't help but smile "It's been working fine Billy. I promise if it goes out I'll call" "Fine, leave me then" you shook your head and leaned up to brush another kiss against his lips "Hey no pouting, I'm the one that's got to go commando on the way home"

\-----

He grimaced slightly "I'll buy you more" you shook your head "I can buy my own panties Billy. I was just messing with you" he watched you walk into his bedroom and raised an eyebrow when you dropped his shirt at the door.

When you walked out his bedroom a few minutes later fussing over your hair he was standing at the kitchen counter so you walked over to him "So um, I'll see you Tuesday for the weekly dinner?" His eyes trailed across you for a second before a smirk slipped onto his face "Unless you want me before then, I'd be happy to oblige" you popped his shoulder with a laugh and was surprised that this between you and him didn't feel awkward. He was still Billy, you were still you.

"Bye Billy" he smiled "Bye sweetheart. Text or call me when you get home" that wasn't anything new. It had started way back when he first found out you'd dealt with the stalking from Evan for weeks before it all came to a head, even now that him and Frank were home basically full time they both still worried about you being a single woman living alone in New York. "As soon as I lock the door behind me I will call you"

\----------

When Tuesday rolled around you were a little nervous. Not like you and Billy were going to be pawing each other but Frank had warned him way back when they first met in the corp that you were off limits. Frank's exact words had been "Bill, I love you like a brother but I will break your fucking jaw if you try to make her another notch in your belt"

Frank had been more than a little hesitant when the friendship between you and Billy had blossomed but eventually he warmed up to the idea and even joked that it'd taken you so little time to replace him as Billy's best friend.

You parked your jeep next to his wraith in the driveway then headed inside. Lisa of course met you at the door to show you her most recent report card "I'm on honor roll aunt Y/N!"

You listened with a smile as the two of you walked inside. Curtis spotted you first and greeted you with a one armed hug "Hey Y/N, how's work?" You shrugged "As good as it ever is I guess"

Frank and Billy leaned their heads around the corner from the kitchen "Good you're here. Come here sweetheart we need another opinion" you glanced back at Curtis who shook his head "I am not getting into that again" then he headed into the living room after Lisa and Frank Jr.

\----------

When you walked into the kitchen Maria passed you a glass of wine, normally that was a with dinner or after dinner type of thing so you knew it was something up. The fact that she was laughing helped to soothe your worries "You may want to rethink claiming Billy as your best friend once you hear what he did"

You turned to look at him and Frank with a grin "What'd you do Russo?" He ducked his head and waved a hand at Frank to say he could have the floor. Frank slapped him on the shoulder with a laugh "This idiot decided to go with a tank top for training today" "Ok?" You were a little confused but Maria shushed you so you took a sip of wine "It gets worse" she explained

"He forgot about his weekend apparently because you can still see some of the scratch marks across his back, looks like a fucking wild cat got hold of him" Frank laughed and you nearly choked on your wine, laughing to try to cover it up "Christ Billy! You're CEO! Not very professional" you teased and he shrugged "Yet all of you still claim me" you pointed at Frank "He claimed me first so he likes problem children, Maria is Italian so she likes spice in her life and Curtis is just all around a good guy"

He nodded then asked "What about you?" You didn't miss a beat in saying "They let Frank hold me as a baby, he dropped me" which resulted in Maria spitting wine everywhere and Frank choking on his beer due to laughing. "Well congrats Y/N you've killed them" "MEDIC!" you hollered with a smirk.

\-------------------

Billy managed to stay quiet throughout dinner and didn't even say nothing when all of you were leaving but you'd just gotten to the stop sign on Frank and Maria's road when your phone went off with a text "Well wildcat want to come over?" You laughed and sent back "Promise to wear a t-shirt to training tomorrow?"


	6. Chapter 6

You watched Billy pace around your living room out the corner of your eye. You were currently going over files for a pro bono case you were handling and from the sounds of the phone call he was currently on his team had ended up having a mission go a bit sideways.

Your case would more than likely be an open and shut. Your client's landlord had not upheld his end of the lease choosing to break it when your client's therapist had suggested he get a service dog to help with his ptsd. Your client hadn't even wanted money in the suit, just a roof back over his head but by the time you walked out the courtroom the following day you felt certain he'd have the funds needed to get suitable housing.

\--------------------

You heard Billy mutter a "What do you want a thank you for doing the damn job you're paid for?" Before he hung up his phone and tossed it onto your coffee table. You glanced up from where you sat at the counter and tried not to smile at the scene in front of you. 

Billy who was usually so put together standing in the middle of your little apartment in sweatpants and no shirt, hair out of place from running his fingers through it. "What are you smiling at?" He asked the corners of his mouth tilting up working towards a smile " Just thinking would your men be as scared of you if they could see just how cuddly you look right now"

He tilted his head slightly then shrugged "Must not look too inviting. You're across the room and not making a move to come closer" you shook your head then motioned to the files "Just going over these one last time" he raised an eyebrow before crossing the room in just a few steps and took the folders from your hand "You're gonna wipe the floor with the opposing as always"

You watched as he carefully placed the folders back into your briefcase then walked back over to pull you out your chair and into his arms "Now I believe someone asked if I wanted to stay here tonight because of your case tomorrow. We've both handled our jobs for the day and although your bed's not quite as comfortable as mine I could sleep anywhere with you next to me so how about we turn off the lights and call it a night?"

"Are you actually tired or just trying to get me in bed?" You teased running your fingers along the scars littered around his shoulder and chest "Oh I want you to have your way with me first" he said before capturing your lips in a lingering kiss. When he stepped back you grabbed his hand and pulled him towards your bedroom "Now that sounds like a damn good idea"

*****

Somewhere along the lines of you and Billy falling into your little arrangement the fact of the two of you spending most nights in each other's beds had just sort of happened. The sex was amazing and a part of you simply loved waking up next to him. The two of you had shared living quarters before but out of necessity not desire just to be near each other.There were some nights the two of you stayed up for hours talking but that wasn't something that was new. You and Billy had always been pretty open with each other. You were fairly certain with the exception of Frank and Curtis you knew him better than anyone else.

What surprised you the most had been the fact that you were still best friends. Yeah it made your heart hurt at times to think about him finding his next play thing and pushing you out his bed but you'd enjoy it while it lasted. 

The only thing that was a bit weird for you was the fact that besides each other Frank, Maria and Curtis were the people who meant the most to the two of you and yet they had no clue anything was going on between you and Billy. 

*****

The next morning Billy got up and headed home to change before heading to Anvil then you headed into the office to prep for court after a goodbye kiss and a promise to see each other later that night for dinner at Frank and Maria's.

\--------------------

When you made it back to your office after winning a nice settlement for your client the moment you opened the door you spotted the bouquet of lilies and roses sitting in the middle of your desk.

You stepped out and spotted Kevin, an intern then jerked your head back towards your office "Any ideas where the flowers came from?" He shook his head "No ma'am. They were delivered about twenty minutes ago" "Thanks Kevin and please just call me Y/N ok?" "Yes ma'am.. I mean Y/N" he replied before walking off. He was a nice kid just a bit jumpy at times.

You walked back into your office admiring the flowers then spotted the card attached so you pulled it off then opened it to read it "Just wanted to bring that beautiful smile to your face" you knew that handwriting anywhere. 

You pulled your phone out and hit Billy's number. It rang twice before he picked up "I know lilies are your favorite but I figured some roses mixed in wouldn't hurt" a broad smile worked its way onto your face "They're beautiful Billy. Thank you"

You could hear voices in the background and realized you'd caught him while he was observing training "You're welcome and I'm guessing from the fact you aren't pissed everything went well in court?" "Sergeant Michaels won't have to stress about money during his recovery" you said proudly and heard him chuckle "Knew you'd win"

"RUSSO STOP TRYING TO SET UP A DATE AND GET OFF THE PHONE" you heard Frank's voice and self consciously grimaced at the idea of him finding out it was you Billy was talking to. "I gotta go. Frankie's an ass. See you later?" 

"At their place or yours?" You teased feeling very much like a teenager nearly getting caught by her parents "Both" he replied before hollering back at Frank then said "Bye darling" "Bye Billy" you said then clicked to end the call.

\---------------------

You hadn't expected Maria to pop by your office for a surprise lunch. Her eyes widened when she saw the flowers "Who sent you those?" You quickly lied "Um Sergeant Michaels did as a thank you" 

Her face fell slightly but she still smiled "Well I'm glad you won that case but I was hoping it was from a guy" "Well technically they were sent by a guy" you said adding silently in your head "One that I'm sleeping with" 

"Well let's go to lunch" she said with a smile grabbing your arm and pulling you towards the door.

\-----------------------

You followed Maria into the cafe that was a couple blocks from the firm. Since the weather was finally above freezing out the two of you had just walked.

"So still no luck on the dating front?" She asked once you were settled at a table and looking over a menu "Not really. I've been so busy with work lately I barely have time for myself let alone time to date" it was nearly the truth. Work had been insane lately, your caseload had doubled in the last month. 

It just so happened that given Billy's insane schedule it didn't bother him if you couldn't come over until late or if you were going over case files at dinner. You let out a breath of air that sounded too close to a sigh for your own ears before the waitress headed over cutting off the question Maria looked to be poised to ask. 

"Hello ladies. Have you decided what you'll be wanting?" You glanced at her name tag to see it read Wendy while Maria asked about the options on one of the dishes. God she was gorgeous. Tall, long caramel colored hair tied up in an intricate braid and the greenest eyes you'd ever seen. She was exactly the type you'd expect to see on Billy's arm. That thought alone jarred you because of the truth in it. 

He was your best friend and you enjoyed spending the time you had been spending with him but eventually his schedule would clear up and he'd go back to dating. Yeah sex would probably still be an option but staying at each other's places? That would be out. Spending time together during the week besides when you both would end up at the Castles would be out. You had to keep your heart out of it. He'd asked so many times if you were sure about whatever it was you two had going on that you'd grown tired of his asking. You couldn't let your screwed up emotions fuck up your friendship when he finally found someone in his league.

"Y/N?" Maria called your name and you realized Wendy was staring at you with a smile and her pen poised over her order pad "I am so sorry. Guess my mind is still in work mode. Um I'll just have whatever she ordered" you apologized but she simply smiled "No worries. I'll bring your drinks over then your food will be right up" 

Once Wendy had walked off Maria stared at you for several long seconds before you finally said "I'm fine. Caseload is just kicking my ass a little" she continued to stare and for a moment you thought she was going to argue with you but instead she said "Hmm maybe you need to stop jumping to take every pro bono case that walks into the firm then" 

"I only take pro bono cases because it's the right thing to do. Mainly it's vets I help. They get the short end of the stick so damn much someone needs to help them" a smile worked its way onto her face "You sound so much like Curtis" "Well that's a compliment I will gladly accept" you replied with a wink as both of you noticed Wendy walking over with your drinks so you leaned back so she could sit them down.

\---------------------

You had wondered what made Maria pop up to have lunch when normally the two of you got together on wednesdays. The question was answered when you were picking at the remnants of your food and she said "Remember Richard?" You wracked your brain for a moment then remembered he worked at the real estate agency Maria had worked at. "Yeah he still a real estate agent?" You asked and her smile grew "He has his own agency now actually. I ran into him a few days ago and he asked about you"

You tried to train your face to not show your thoughts but did a piss poor job at it considering she cracked up laughing "I promise he's still cute. Hold on I'll go to his Instagram" you decided to humor her and took the phone from her hand to look at the photo she was showing you. 

Richard was as good looking as you remembered. He was about Frank's height which put him at just a little shorter than Billy. His dark brown hair was shorter than the last time you'd seen him but his hazel eyes were always what drew your attention. They were that middle color that looked green in some light but amber in others. "Yeah he's still cute" you admitted. Hell if it wasn't for thoughts of Billy filling your head you'd be jumping at just her saying he'd asked about you. 

Her smile looked like it may split her cheeks and you knew you weren't gonna like what came next before she said "I'm glad you said that because he asked if you were seeing anyone. You know he always had a thing for you but since me and him worked together he thought it was a conflict" 

"Maria! You didn't!" You gasped and she shrugged then held out a slip of paper she'd pulled from her purse "I may have also showed him the photo of you from Frank's birthday a couple weeks ago" the photo in question you'd been wearing a black dress that stopped at mid thigh along with black high boots. All of you had went out because Maria's parents had been in town and stayed with the kids for the night. 

Billy had called you the world's biggest tease because of that dress well and the fact that you let him get just far enough in the bathroom of the bar to make him suffer the rest of the night until Curt headed home to his girl and Maria and Frank had called it a night. The moment the two of you had stepped onto the elevator in his building he had backed you into the corner and the only thing that had stopped you from fucking him then and there had been the reminder of the camera in the corner. 

"I'll text him ok? But I'm not promising anything" you finally said taking the paper and rolling your eyes at her triumphant giggle. "Thank you" she replied with a smile.

\----------------------

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. You hadn't actually talked to Billy since you called to thank him for the flowers but you didn't think anything about it until you pulled up to the Castles to see his car wasn't parked in the driveway in its usual spot. Frank was home, Maria's van was there but the absence of a car like the wraith was hard to miss.

You parked behind the van and climbed out. Any worry got pushed out your head the moment the front door cracked open and you spotted Lisa smiling at you from the doorway "MOM AUNT Y/N IS HERE!" She hollered before coming out to meet you. You wrapped her up in a hug that had it been Frank Jr he would've hollered he was too old for although he was younger than her. "Hey sweetie. How's school?" You asked slinging an arm around her shoulders much the way you usually did with Maria as you walked with her into the house.

\--------------------

From what Frank had told you Billy had a meeting run long so Curtis had stayed to help him since Frank had been pulling double duty training the new recruits and helping to map out a few events they had coming up they'd be working security for.

Maria already had the food almost finished so you'd volunteered to help with homework while all of you waited for Billy and Curtis. 

\---------------------

You and Frank Jr were finishing up the groundwork for his science experiment by the time you heard the door open followed by Frank saying "Well damn I thought for a minute there you two had either got lost or decided to not come over this week" 

"Frank, you know how Senator Daniels' daughter is. We've had how many meetings with her? If it weren't for Billy here laying on the charm she wouldn't have finally agreed to the contract" you felt your stomach lurch at Curtis' words. You'd seen Laura Daniels. In fact you'd seen her face just that morning on the cover of one of the magazines outside your coffee shop. Gorgeous didn't begin to describe her. 

You tried to focus on the layout for Frank Jr's volcano but it felt like you'd been dipped in cold water when you heard Billy's smooth laughter followed by him saying "Well Frankie what can I say? It's a dirty job but somebody has to do it. We're all clear for her father's charity banquet" you were hoping they'd go straight into the kitchen and let out a sigh of relief when they did. 

Jr looked at you "Are you ok aunt Y/N?" You forced a genuine looking smile onto your face "Of course! Let's finish planning then I'll come over this weekend to help you build"

\--------------------

You sat in your usual place at the table between Billy and Curtis. Billy was talking to Frank and you caught a few jokes of Frank reminding Billy to stay away from Laura at least until the job was over. You turned your attention to Curtis when Billy joked "So the night of banquet then?" 

You needed to block out the rest of their conversation so you said "Curt I've meant to ask if you needed any help with the meetings. I mean I know the guys don't like civilians sitting in but if you need help setting up or even transpo I can help arrange it" He smiled and said "Thanks Y/N and you know the guys don't count you in with regular civilians. You've been tangled up with all of us too long for that"

The two of you continued talking about your weeks pulling Maria in as well. You noticed Billy glance your way a few times you purposely wouldn't meet his eyes but when Maria asked if you'd texted Richard yet he reached over and lightly squeezed the knee that was closest to him. You squeezed his hand in return before saying "Not yet Maria but I will soon, I promise" you didn't miss the look he sent your way when you moved your hand to return to your conversation with Frank Jr and Lisa about the volcano project.

\--------------------

You walked out the front door with your arm looped through Curt's, the two of you had been discussing what he could get his girlfriend Celia for her birthday. Your plan was to find out her schedule so you could offer to buy her lunch and maybe suss out some options for him.

Billy was still talking to Frank at the door while Maria had went to make sure the kids were actually asleep. You knew if you glanced back his attention would appear to be completely on Frank but he had a way of being acutely aware of his surroundings so you knew he knew you weren't leaving yet.

You heard him tell Frank goodnight and the front door close before he walked over to where you and Curt were leaned against your respective vehicles talking "I promise I will find something amazing for her birthday. Are you still wanting to do the group thing we usually do on one of our birthdays?" He nodded eyes flicking towards Billy in a way to acknowledge his presence before saying "Of course. She knows all of you and is excited to be involved in a tradition" 

"Sounds good to me! I'll call her tomorrow to see about getting together with her" you replied with a smile. Billy looked between you both then said "Well to add to that I'm gonna call it a night. I'll see you both later" "Night Billy" Curtis told him with a nod. You caught his gaze and held it for a second before saying "Night Billy"

\--------------------

"Have you texted Richard yet?" Maria's words chased themselves around Billy's head the rest of the night. The only escape from them was when he was inside of you. 

The way you looked moving on top of him, your hips grinding against his and your eyes squeezed shut as you moaned his name. He'd never seen a sight more beautiful. 

Once you were curled up to his chest your bare bodies pressed together the moment your breathing leveled enough to tell him you were asleep those words found him once again. Who the hell was Richard and why the fuck were you texting him? He knew he hadn't said the words out loud to you but he pretty much had assumed whatever this was between you and him had become exclusive. He had hardly noticed Laura's advances until Frank had pointed it out. 

He didn't want another woman besides you so why was Maria all of a sudden asking if you were texting another guy? Maybe because he hadn't asked you to make this thing exclusive or maybe simply because even if she knew Maria would never believe he wanted to be a one woman man yet here he was.

He made a mental note to ask you first thing in the morning about this Richard asshole.

\--------------------------

Unfortunately by the time he woke up you were already in the shower to head into work. Given that he didn't want to have to squeeze in what was sure to be a bit of an awkward conversation he pushed it to the back of his mind to accept the kiss you gave him before rushing out the door.

  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Billy had acted a little weird when you got to his place but as soon as sex was offered he perked right up. Part of you wanted to ask him what was wrong, the other part worried he was trying to dance around the fact of changing your current situation. 

You planned to try to bring it up over morning coffee but of course you woke up to a text from Kevin freaking out because he couldn't find a few files for one of the senior partners. You told him to give you long enough to grab a shower and you'd head in.

When you got out the shower and dressed you half expected Billy to still be in bed but he was leaned against the counter in the kitchen sipping on his morning coffee. "I gotta head in" you explained and he nodded then pointed towards the go cup of coffee he'd fixed "I figured that out but didn't want to risk you going un caffeinated"

You smiled and left a quick kiss on his lips "Thanks Billy. I'll call you later" and practically ran out so poor Kevin wouldn't be in a full break down by the time you got to the office.

\-----------

It didn't take you long to run down the files. Kevin was thanking you and near tears when you placed them in his hands. "Just say they were in my office so you had to wait for me to unlock it" "Thank you Y/N, you're a godsend" "Naw but I do try to help those who are worth the effort" 

When he scurried away you walked over to your desk and sat down. You were in the office a little earlier than normal but not like it hurt to get a jump. You decided to call Celia to see if she wanted to get lunch before you dove into your waiting pile of work. She answered on the third ring and sounded more than happy with the offer to grab lunch and catch up. After agreeing on a time and where you hung up and got started on your work.

\------------

You were just sitting down across from Celia when your phone went off with a text so you sent her an apologetic smile before checking it to see it was Richard "Maria suggested me texting you first. Something about your schedule being insane. Sorry if this is weird" you sent back "I've dealt with weirder and Maria tends to make people listen to her" then slid your phone into your purse so Celia could have your full attention.

Celia was one of the sweetest people you'd ever met. She was involved with social work all over New York state and that was how she had met Curtis. You couldn't have picked someone better suited for him. She was also easy to talk to so within minutes you were deep into conversation about everything from recent going ons to Curtis's meetings. You'd found about seven different ideas for a present while talking to her and tucked a few ideas away to get her yourself.

"So you're ready for a birthday with all of us?" You asked and she smiled "I'm excited! Your group is so close and you've let me in. I appreciate the love" you grinned at that then said "We're family so since you're with Curt consider yourself adopted"

\-------------------

By the time you two parted ways you were actually in a pleasant mood you hoped would carry throughout your day.

You walked into your office muttering to yourself about upcoming court dates. You were so engrossed in your thoughts you nearly ran into one of the senior partners Leonard Jones who was apparently looking for you "Y/N wonderful I need to speak with you for a moment"

"Mr Jones what can I do for you?" You asked with what you hoped was a genuine enough smile. "Our firm was sent a few tickets to Senator Daniels' charity banquet. You're one of our up and coming junior partners so I was thinking we'd send you to do a little networking. A lot of people seem to like you" you wracked your brain for any excuse to say no but Mr Jones mistook your silence for an agreement so he smiled and said "Wonderful your name will be added to the guest list" you watched him walk away in a stunned silence. 

Yeah wonderful you'd have to pay too much money for a dress and spend a night around rich assholes and to top the evening off probably have to watch Billy leave with Laura. So much for being in a pleasant mood.

\-----------------

By the time you got off work for the day you were still in a foul mood.

Billy had texted asking if you were coming over but you had yet to reply to it. Your mind was already overthinking every way the banquet could go wrong. Most of them involved you ending up looking like a complete idiot and not only embarrassing yourself but your firm also.

You walked to your jeep and sat heavily in the driver's seat. After a moment you let out a breath. You could handle this.

You pulled out your phone and texted Billy " I can't come over but there's something I need to talk to you about" the phone started ringing a few seconds after you hit send so you didn't even try to pull out onto the road. "What's wrong?" He asked the moment you answered. "Nothing serious I just wanted to ask if it would be weird for you if I was at Senator Daniels' banquet. The firm was given some tickets and one of the senior partners thinks I would be a good face of the firm to do some networking as a junior partner" 

He was silent for a moment then said "Why would it be weird? Do you need a dress?" You tried to keep a smile from slipping onto your face at his offer telling yourself it was just him wanting to help you with expenses especially one unforeseen like a dress for senator's banquet. 

"No Billy I can get a dress" you replied but should've known he wouldn't take no for an answer on something like that. "Y/N if one of the senior partners wants you going it's for your job. You need a dress and I don't want to think about you forking over a month's rent on a dress when I can more than cover it for you" "You calling me poor Russo?" You asked with a laugh and heard him groan in frustration "Christ you're a pain at times you know that? Hell no I'm not calling you poor I just want to do this for you please?" 

You were had at him adding please. "Ok but nothing with an outlandish price" you could practically hear his smile when he said "Well since you can't come to me tonight. I'll come to you and you can take my card tomorrow to go find whatever dress you want" you started to argue but if you were being honest you'd like nothing better than to curl up to Billy to go to sleep after a few orgasms of course. "I'm headed home now" you replied after a moment and heard him laugh lightly "I'll grab some food and meet you there"

\----------------

You hated shopping under the best of circumstances. Normally you would've called Maria to see if she wanted to go along but considering the bank card in your purse clearly said William Russo you were guessing that would raise more than a few questions that you honestly weren't prepared to answer.

You weren't sure what you and Billy were. Not a lot had changed between the two of you. He was still one of your best friends and you his. Hell you'd even managed not to change your behavior any in front of the Castles or Curtis and Celia. The question remained how long was whatever this was going to last and just how much your heart would get broken in the end.

\------------------

You were strolling through the boutique Billy had recommended when you heard someone call your name. You glanced around and spotted Richard walking towards you with a smile. "Hey Y/N I thought that was you" you slapped a smile on your face and eyed the garment bag over his shoulder "Picking up a suit?" You asked trying to find some sort of conversation starter.

His smile grew "Yes I'm going to Senator Daniels' banquet next week" you laughed from the coincidence and when he looked a bit thrown off by your reaction you quickly explained "That's actually what I'm doing here. I'm shopping for a dress. One of my senior partners asked me to go and represent the firm well me and a few other junior partners" 

His smile went from friendly to flirtatious as he said "Save me a dance in that case?" "Sure" you replied with a smile before spotting the saleswoman who'd went in search of the style dress you wanted in your size and from the looks of the stack across her arm she'd found some options. "Well I'll see you then but I gotta go actually pick a dress" "see you then" he said with a smile as he walked towards the exit.

\--------------------

After nearly a dozen dresses you found one you loved. It was a black, floor length long sleeve number but it had a slit going up to the hip on one side and a v cut neckline to make it that perfect mixture between classy and sexy. Even the saleswoman smiled when you walked out wearing it. "Mrs Russo you look like that dress was made specifically for you" 

You nearly choked on air when she called you that so you quickly said "Oh I'm not Mrs Russo, William is just a good friend of mine and offered to buy me a dress for an upcoming event" the look she gave you warmed your cheeks before she said "Must be some friend, when he called he said to not let you see the price tag on anything just to insure you were satisfied with your purchase" 

After you changed back into your own clothes you handed her Billy's card and she floated away to find you matching heels and a purse per Billy's request. You were going to strangle him for catching you off guard like this. You were feeling like Julia Roberts in fricking pretty woman or something but you knew backing out now would only humiliate yourself further.

You took the bags the saleswoman offered along with Billy's card and thanked her before nearly running to your jeep. How the hell were you supposed to face anyone? Celia's birthday was in two days but you were scared if you got around Billy you may just slap him or either start crying from pure embarrassment.

\------------------

You took a deep breath then pulled out onto the road your mind made up. You'd ordered Celia a set of first edition books from a store across town so the plan was to pick them up then by that time Mr Russo should be home so you could have a discussion with him.

\-------------------

You parked your jeep in front of Billy's building and waved at Mr Johnson, the doorman as you locked it. "I won't be over half an hour or so" he smiled "You're fine Miss Y/N"

You headed for the elevator already going over what to say to Billy. First you wanted the exact amount of the dress,shoes and purse had costed so you could pay him back. 

The moment you knocked on the door and he opened it you nearly lost your train of thought. He was still in his suit from work but his tie was loose around his neck, the first few buttons of his shirt were undone and good god he just looked so damn fuckable. You shook your head to clear your thoughts then held the card out that you remembered was in your hand. "Here's your card and please tell me how much everything was so I can pay you back"

You tried to turn to walk away honestly not trusting yourself being around him or looking in those dark eyes for too much longer but he grabbed your arm before you could take another step "I don't want you to pay me back. What the hell happened since this morning? I mean we had sex twice, showered together and had breakfast together. You were in a good mood. What fucked it up?" 

You blinked back tears and for once was glad Billy lived in such a high end place and had a penthouse apartment. No neighbors to overhear what all you were saying to each other. "Honestly?" You asked turning to face him and saw his eyes widen when he realized there was tears in your eyes "Who the fuck made you this upset?" 

You could see that he was starting to get pissed thinking someone had done something to you and that caused a watery laugh to escape your lips before you motioned between the two of you "This, Billy. Whatever this has been between us has to stop. I'm not your girlfriend you've made that clear and today hearing the women at that shop, the way they talked after I said I was your friend. I'm not your whore either. I thought I could do the sex only deal but I can't. I hope you won't cut me out your life because you mean so much to me"

He dropped his hand and the shock was plainly written across his face but before he had a chance to say anything and pull you back in you nearly ran to the elevator. You heard him call your name twice and slammed the button to make the door shut right before he made it to the elevator. The last thing you saw before they shut was him standing there looking so very lost.


	8. Chapter 8

Billy tried to call and text you so many times after you left his place the thought seriously occurred to you to just block his number. You didn't want to talk. Your heart was aching and as for your pride, hell you weren't even sure what that was at the moment.

Why had you let it go this far? Hell Maria had warned you so many times about not crossing any lines with Billy. "Keep boundaries clear and he's the type of guy he'll respect them" if only you'd fucking listened. From the moment he'd kissed you the first time you were screwed. Sleeping with him for this long would end up costing one of the most important friendships you'd ever had and that hurt worse than anything.

You paced across your living room flooring staring at the dress hanging on the outside of your closet. Such a gorgeous piece of clothing to feel so offensive now. You'd be there at that banquet, dressed up and uncomfortable while Laura chatted Billy up the entire night. God you hoped you wouldn't have to actually see him leave with her. The thought of her being in the wraith and her hands on Billy while he drove them back to his place made you feel like you'd been dipped in ice water.

"Stupid dress" you muttered walking past it to grab a beer out the fridge. If only you could get out of Celia's birthday. You couldn't do that to her or Curt. No, you were gonna go and put a smile on your face. In front of the rest of your friends Billy wouldn't act any different so at least you'd get a little peace. Then as soon as you were certain Celia had an amazing night then you could tuck tail and run home to lick your wounds in private.

By the time the banquet hit maybe you could at least be in such denial that your heart wouldn't shatter in a thousand pieces seeing him with someone else. Around ten you finally glanced at your phone to see a half a dozen texts from Billy and four missed calls. The last text simply read "Please just talk to me" you put your phone on the charger in the living room and headed to bed early you'd need all the rest you could get.

\--------------------

The next morning you woke up when your alarm started blaring through the quiet of your bedroom. You glared at the red numbers staring back at you. Even with going to bed early the night before you still felt drug out. At least your caseload for the day was small. Hell you probably wouldn't even have to work past lunch.

You kicked your blanket off and slowly climbed out of bed. You walked into the living room and stared at your phone where it laid charging next to your computer. You needed to check it to make sure you didn't have anything work related and that Maria or Curtis or any of your other friends hadn't texted or called but you knew those messages from Billy would still be there waiting to be read and honestly you just didn't want to.

You headed for the kitchen deciding having coffee in your system would soothe whatever was waiting on your phone. Once you had a cup poured and fixed to your taste you walked back in the living room and unplugged your phone. The first text was from Maria. 

It was about Leo, the babysitter she normally used for Lisa and Frank Jr. Apparently her car was in the shop so she needed a ride to the Castles the following night. Since the Lieberman household was on your way Maria was wanting to know if you'd pick Leo up then possibly drop her home after all of you were through with your night out. It really offered you a good excuse to avoid Billy so you gladly texted back that you had no problem with that plan. Maria texted back thanking you not ten minutes later.

The next was from Curtis telling you he'd already given Celia the gifts you suggested that morning and she'd absolutely loved them. You smiled at that then your finger hovered over Billy's name. Better to rip the bandaid off right? You clicked his name then scrolled through the texts.

They ranged from "I never treated you like a whore. You're my best friend Y/N. You mean a lot to me" to the last one you'd seen that was almost begging you to talk to him. You sighed and finished draining your coffee. You started to text a response multiple times but nothing felt right so instead you just laid the phone down and decided to go ahead and start your day.

\---------------------

You walked into your office from court with a smile on your face. You'd easily won the case and now were free to spend the rest of the day however you saw fit. 

You froze the moment your eyes landed on the bouquet sitting in the middle of your desk. Lilies and roses. No one knew you well enough to make that combination but Billy just in case the thought may have occurred to you that they were from anyone else.

You sighed and shut the door behind you. Stubborn may as well be Billy's middle name. You hadn't really given him much of an answer but short of telling him you wanted so much more than sex which would humiliate you there wasn't an answer to be given.

You plucked the card from the flowers and opened it slowly. In Billy's handwriting it read "I'm sorry for whatever I did or didn't do. Talk to me. I can't lose you"

You had to bite the bullet and talk to him. You'd been friends too long but god your heart hurt. You sat heavily behind your desk and pulled your phone out your briefcase. You clicked his number and put the phone to your ear. It rang twice before he answered "So your phone does still work?" Without thinking you quipped back "Well I'm sure if it didn't you'd just send a few more over for me to have as spares"

You heard him sigh before he asked "So can we talk about last night?" You covered your eyes with one hand taking several deep breaths and willing yourself to stay calm "I overreacted a little. The women at the store got next to me. That being said I want to know how much the dress, heels and clutch were so I can pay you back. I don't like you buying me shit Billy because I'm not some tart that's after your wallet. We've been friends far too long for that. I guess that just got a little lost somewhere along the way" 

He was silent for a long moment before saying "I don't want you paying me back. Just consider it a gift please. I just don't want you pissed at me" "I'm not" you quickly answered and it was the truth. You were pissed at yourself for falling for him.

"Are you busy tonight?" He asked and you ran a hand down your face "Yeah. I'm having dinner with some clients" it was a lie but it was the first thing that popped into your head and the easiest way to get him to back off was if he believed it had something to do with your work. "Oh, well you're coming tomorrow night aren't you?" He sounded so hopeful your heart flipped. What if there was a chance he felt the same? 

The moment was broken when you heard a knock at his office door followed by "Sorry to interrupt Mr Russo but Laura Daniels is here to see you" you felt yourself deflate at the reminder. "Well I'll let you go. I'll see you tomorrow night" you said quickly cutting off anything else he would've said.

You hung up and stared at the card in your hand before feeding it into the shredder next to your desk. You were his friend and you knew he meant it when he said you meant a lot to him. You had to be thankful for that and let any other notion get the hell out of your head.

\--------------------

The next day you managed to avoid talking to Billy by telling him you would be in court most of the day. Unfortunately he had come into Frank's office when you were on the phone with him around lunch. A part of you felt guilty having been caught in a lie but it was for the best to dial back how much you and Billy talked, at least for now.

When you were walking out the office to head home and get ready for Celia's birthday dinner the text alert went off on your phone. You didn't have to check it to know it was Billy. When you glanced at the screen it read "Are you going to talk to me tonight or around me?" You chunked your phone into the jeep's cupholder without responding. You had to go home and get changed then go pick up Leo. You couldn't handle talking to him at the moment. 

\----------------

You stopped at the curb outside of the Liebermans house and called Leo's phone. The moment she answered she said "I'm headed out Y/N" 

You hung up and saw her come bouncing out the front door. She'd just turned eighteen and was one of the sweetest teenagers around. She'd been babysitting for Maria and Frank since she was fifteen. She'd successfully went through Anvil's first aid and self defense classes that you'd talked the guys into starting. Her brown hair was around shoulder length now with dark pink highlights throughout. She was starting college soon but would still be living at home to save money.

She made it to your passenger door and opened it with a broad smile "Thanks for picking me up! I'd hate to miss an opportunity to chill with my favorite little people" you returned her smile and pulled out onto the road "No problem. How's college admissions going?" She went into a rant that had you laughing up until you pulled into Frank and Maria's driveway.

"Well Billy's here and so is Curtis!" She said cheerfully climbing out. You grabbed Celia's gift from your backseat then followed Leo inside trying to keep the lighthearted mood going. 

\--------------------

By the time you walked through the door you heard Lisa and Frank Jr shooting off a thousand questions to Leo and that helped you keep a smile.

Maria smiled when she saw you "Y/N!" You hugged her and let her lead you into the living room where Frank, Billy, Curtis and Celia were sitting around talking. Billy's eyes met yours for just a moment before he turned back to whatever Frank was saying.

You hugged Celia and wished her happy birthday then gave her the present. She took it with a huge smile telling you what Curtis had gotten her. When she opened the bag her eyes widened "Y/N! These are first editions! I can't.. It must have cost you a fortune" you quieted her worries with a smile "I helped the store owner in a suit last year. He helped me get them for you"

She pulled you into a hug "Thank you" you hugged her back and winked at Curtis over her shoulder and said "You're a part of this insane little group so you're basically family" 

\--------------------

When everyone was ready to go to the restaurant you asked Maria if you could ride with her and Frank so you could leave your jeep should Leo need it if an emergency came up. "You can ride with me" Billy offered and you knew you were screwed when Maria smiled "sounds like a plan! Now let's go our reservation is in thirty minutes"

You forced a smile all the way out the house and up until Billy was backing out onto the road. The moment you knew it was just the two of you the smile dropped completely. "I could've rode with them" you said and he smirked "well damn here I thought you liked riding me" when you cut your eyes at him his smirk deepened before he said "I meant to say riding with me I swear"

"Billy you're a pain you know that?" You sighed looking out the window and felt his hand brush against yours. You glanced over at him and he smiled. It wasn't his usual flirtatious one that could knock the panties off any woman in a two miles radius. No it was a genuine smile "I promise to behave if you just tell me why you're mad at me" 

"I'm not" you repeated yet again and he nodded "Ok. Just seemed like you were getting ok with me then Senator Daniels' daughter showed up and someone hung up on me" "You always try not to interfere with my work so I returned the favor" you reasoned happy to be making any sense.

He stopped at a red light and rolled his eyes over to skim across the top you were wearing that showed just enough cleavage "So if I asked for a kiss right now what would you say? I mean considering you told me you would be in court all day yet you were chatting with Frankie around eleven thirty" The light changed before you had to answer so you simply pointed up "The light is green" then added "Plus you don't need to roll up to the restaurant wearing my shade of lipstick" which made him grin at you. 

\--------------------

The dinner was going lovely. Celia was all smiles and that was what mattered. You would've dealt with anything to see her and Curt as happy as they were.

Your attention was drawn into Frank's conversation with Billy when he said "Y/N I meant to ask. We got the final guest list for Senator Daniels banquet and your name's on it" you glanced between him and Maria before nodding "Yeah my firm was given a few tickets and I was one of the junior partners that got offered one so I'll be there"

Maria went into a line of questioning about what you planned to wear so you bought up the few photos you'd snapped of yourself in the dress on your phone and held it out to her. She let out a low whistle "You look amazing in it!" You smiled and showed Celia who reiterated the sentiment.

You could practically feel Billy's eyes on you when Maria asked how much it cost and you immediately said that you'd just found a really good deal. 

The conversation turned to a different subject and you were glad for it until Frank snapped his fingers and looked at Maria "That's what i meant to tell you. You know what's his name? Richard..Richard Jameson. The one who always had the hots for Y/N his name's on the list too"

Maria's eyebrows shot up and Curtis chuckled "From the looks of that dress once Y/N does hair and makeup to match we may need to add a medic to the team for that night" "Oh I'm sure there'll be other women there who'll look a thousand times better than me. I'm pretty average looking and a bit more curvier than a lot of guys like"

"Yeah and if any guy can't see you're a great girl they need their teeth knocked down their throat" Frank replied which pulled a genuine smile to your face "Thanks for that Frank" you cut your eyes at Billy when the waitress bought over dessert. Tradition was everyone sang to the unfortunate soul whose birthday it was and tonight was no different. While everyone else's eyes were on Celia and the cake Billy's were on you. 

\--------------------

Billy watched you talking to everyone. The smile you had was genuine enough even if the edges were a little forced. Is that what you thought? That he didn't like you because you were a bit bigger than some women? Hell he loved every inch of your curves. And why the hell hadn't you told him that Richard asshole was going to be at the banquet? He'd been watching you when Frank said it and it was obvious you'd known before that moment.

His mind was full of questions. Was that the reason for your sudden change towards him? Hell no he refused to believe some two bit realtor who you barely knew could pull your attention. You were a lot more complicated than that. He knew your favorite flower, how you took your coffee, how to make you shake under him as you moaned his name. There was no way he was seeing you leave the banquet with that asshole.

The drive back to the Castles he was silent until he turned on their street then he looked at you "Is Richard the reason for the sudden change towards me?" He asked and you looked stunned for a moment then actually started to laugh "Oh Billy. There are so many reasons for how I'm feeling but he's not one" before he could ask anything else he was pulling into their driveway and of course everyone was still outside.

Before you climbed out of his car he said "I'm working lead for security that night. Laura requested it" you nodded and smiled almost sadly "Yeah I figured. Guess I'll see you there"

He watched as you told everyone goodnight then walked to your jeep with Leo who'd come outside when she heard the cars. He had to find out why you were acting like this towards him. He hadn't done anything different but all of a sudden it seemed like you didn't even want to be alone with him. The last few months he'd been happier than he'd ever been and he realized in that moment the reason for that was you.


	9. Chapter 9

You found the hardest thing about avoiding Billy was the fact that for so long in your life if you were stuck in your own head he was the one who always pulled you out. Now you were having to deal with your own thoughts alone. Yeah Maria or Celia or hell even Curtis would listen if you ever broke down enough to go to them with a problem but it wasn't like you could tell either of them what was really going on.

He tried to call you the morning after Celia's birthday dinner. You didn't answer and sent him a text a few minutes later that you had been called into the office early for trial prep. It continued on like that, every time he'd call you would find some excuse as to why you couldn't see him or even talk very long. It hurt you cutting him out of your life even temporary but you just needed a little breathing room to squash the building feelings you had for him then you'd finally talk to him and hopefully have some sort of friendship left to salvage. 

For right at two weeks you managed to keep up the ploy, only seeing him for the weekly dinner with Frank and Maria. Those nights you hung close to Maria and knew Billy wouldn't try to talk to you too much in front of her and Frank. You were hoping your plans to avoid him until the banquet would be successful. Of course that hope was squashed when you walked into your office two days before the banquet to find Billy sitting at your desk. "How the hell did you get in here?" You asked closing the door behind you but giving your desk and him a wide berth.

"Your intern Kevin let me in" you wouldn't even glance his direction as you grumbled "He's a sweet kid but a bit too trusting to be a lawyer in my opinion"

He watched you move around your office unlocking cabinets to put files away. Anyone could tell you were purposely trying to keep distance between you and him. "So I was thinking you could let me buy you dinner and we could discuss the apparent case of the plague I've contracted without realizing" you spun around to look at him and he smiled "Well I'll be damned I was starting to think you'd just stand there staring into that drawer until I left or we both died here in this office"

You rolled your eyes and turned back to the files ignoring the fact that you were simply looking over them without actually reading anything you were hoping he'd leave if you gave him a cold enough shoulder but Billy being the stubborn ass he'd always been of course wouldn't take anything less than a full explanation. 

You didn't hear your chair which usually squeaked when he pushed it away from your desk and that annoying floorboard you'd been on maintenance about for a solid month chose that time not to make a noise. You felt his presence at your back before you turned around letting a small gasp escape you at the close proximity. "I miss you. I don't know what I did or didn't do but if you'll just let me buy you dinner maybe we can talk? Please?" 

You stared up into those dark eyes that always made your heart race and knew it was a bad idea but you also knew if you said no he'd want a reason why and you couldn't very well admit the feelings you were harboring for him. "Ok" you were rewarded with one of those smiles that made you feel warmth all over your body "Ok then"

\--------------------

There was a time you didn't feel inadequate sitting across from Billy. Hell you'd been friends with him for so long but now? You felt like every eye in the restaurant was trained on you wondering why a man who looked like that would waste his evening on you. You knew you were projecting your feelings but you couldn't help but keep your eyes cast downwards when the waiter came to take your order.

You ordered the simplest thing off the menu and sipped your water as the waiter disappeared from sight. "So do I get to see the dress? Or do I have to wait until the banquet?" He asked with a smirk and you realized out of everyone at Celia's birthday the man who'd paid for the dress had been the only one to not see it. "Depends, are you going to finally tell me the cost so I can pay you back?" You asked in a challenging tone which only made his smirk grow further "In that case I'll wait two more days. I like some surprises"

You felt a blush threaten your cheeks but you pushed it down and replied "I'm sure you'll be too busy to spare me a glance friday night" his smile faltered slightly "I've got Ezekiel going too. If something comes up that I need to leave early he's more than capable of handling the event" your stomach jerked at the promise in his words until you reminded yourself that he was more than likely talking about Laura.

"I wouldn't even be going if a senior partner hadn't offered the ticket. I have to at least get to the door and get my name checked off the list. I'll probably leave not long afterwards. Maybe I can even return the dress" you hadn't meant for your voice to sound so wounded but it hadn't escaped Billy.

He sat his glass down and studied you for several long seconds "Ok Y/N. I've been trying to talk to you for a solid two weeks. Just tell me what I did to make it go from us spending nearly every night together to you barely looking me in the eye even when you're sitting across a table from me. Is it that Richard guy?" He watched your face for any reaction but you'd schooled your features to try not to let anything on unfortunately he also knew when you were trying to hide emotions.

He let out a low chuckle "I know he's not better in bed than me, I've got more money, I'm better looking, I've known you longer. Why the hell would you want him?" You felt tears spring to your eyes. "Maybe I want someone who actually only wants me" you spoke without much thought and saw the shock move through his eyes. He'd been caught off guard and he was wide eyed when he spoke "Y/N you can't think…" but was cut off by a long legged blonde woman that you recognized from a while back as one of his previous conquests "Billy! It's been a while"

She walked over to the table and you used the distraction to grab your purse and stand "I gotta go Billy" you heard him excuse himself from talking to the woman and all but ran to the parking lot. Luckily for once he hadn't picked a restaurant that had valet parking. He made it outside in just enough time to see your tail lights.

Seeing Billy standing there, looking defeated hurt your heart but you knew stopping would only hurt it further.

The tears didn't hit you until you were a couple blocks away. How the hell were you supposed to face him now? God why did you ever let yourself fall so far?

\----------

Billy watched until your tail lights disappeared. 

"Maybe I want someone who actually only wants me" the words echoed through his mind as he walked back into the restaurant. He stopped the hostess and handed her some money to pay the tab then walked out to his car. 

That was the reason you'd been avoiding, why you barely wanted to look at him. You thought he was still seeing other women, that he wanted anyone else. Why the hell hadn't he just manned up and admitted to you that he only wanted you when you were still speaking to him. Hell he would've if God what was her name? Jessica? Jessie? It didn't really matter. If she hadn't interrupted.

He didn't realize what direction he'd turned until he looked up and saw your apartment building. He needed to talk to you, to get you to listen to him.

He parked and headed up to your floor. He didn't know what he would say or even if you'd answer but he had to try.

\-----------

You hadn't made it much further than your couch. You were embarrassed by your outburst, heartbroken that Billy would never feel the same and torn apart at the fact that you probably just lost your best friend.

You heard a knock at the door and started to not even answer until you heard his voice "Y/N darling, I'm not leaving until you talk to me" 

You wiped your face and crossed over to the door. You took a deep breath before opening it. Billy was standing on the other side and before he had a chance to speak you held up your hand "Billy please, if you care about me whatsoever you'll get in your car and go home. I can not face you tonight ok?"

"Just let me" he tried but you cut him off by saying "God dammit Russo. I said leave! I'll call Frankie if I have to" he studied your face for a moment then slowly nodded "I'll see you at the banquet" you shut the door before he could say anything else. 

\----------

Billy stood there staring at your door. He wanted nothing more than to knock on it again. Beg you for an honest chance at giving the two of you a real shot. Hell he'd take fighting with Frank over seeing you cry any day. 

He had hurt you and now he had no clue how the hell to fix it. How to make you listen to how he really felt and what he really wanted because what he wanted more than he'd ever wanted anything was you. 

  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some nsfw (ish)

Your words were still ringing in Billy’s ears as he got ready for the banquet. Why hadn’t he been able to tell you how he felt? Was he really so fucked up that he couldn’t tell his best friend just how much she truly meant to him? He just hoped maybe he could get you to talk to him tonight. He couldn’t go much longer with the thought that you hated him.He checked the time then headed downstairs to go to the venue. He needed to do a final walk through with Ezekiel.

Hours later he was working the floor, flashing a false smile at politicians and models who struck up conversations with him. He didn't give a damn about politics or who was on what cover. He was studying the crowd for your face.

\---------------------

You took a deep breath when you stepped out of the sleek town car. Your firm had gotten a service for the night. Had to make sure they looked good even if they'd pushed it off on all the junior partners to go.

You took the offered hand of the valet with a smile before heading towards the entrance holding your clutch tightly in your hand. You simply had to make an appearance then you could hopefully bow out gracefully. Later you could think of an explanation to give Maria and Frank as to why you didn't want to be within ten feet of Billy.

You walked through the door and was hit by how different events like this were from something you'd want to go to. Music filled the air from a live band but it wasn't anywhere near the music you liked. Men and women in suits and dresses that could've bought every homeless vet in New York City a place to live and pay the utilities for a year stood around chatting about only god knows what. 

You had played dress up and now looked the part but you knew you'd have to be careful to not let your facial expressions betray your disgust of some of these people before you could get out of here.

"Y/N" you glanced up to see Richard walking towards you and a small smile slipped onto your face. He wasn't who you wanted to see but at least he'd be friendly enough "Richard" you greeted. He glanced around then turned back to you "Stuffy isn't it?" "A bit" you agreed with a laugh taking his offered arm to work your way through the crowd. You spotted a few of the men from Anvil you knew and smiled their way. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

\--------------------

Billy had been watching you with who Paul had said was Richard for about half an hour. God it took everything in him to remember he was working and couldn't in fact kill the asshole.

You were smiling, to anyone who didn't know you it would appear you were enjoying yourself. The kicker was Billy knew you. He'd seen you mad enough that you would trip over words when

you'd tried to speak. He'd seen you happy enough that you made that fucking adorable little squeak, truly happy but now? This was a fucking show.

When he finally got a break he handed his ear piece over to Ezekiel and worked his way through the crowd. He gave himself a moment to look you over fully. The dress looked amazing on you. Just enough cleavage and just enough of a slit running up the side. The perfect mixture of classy and sexy. His jaw clenched when he saw the way Richard was looking at you. You weren't some piece of meat. 

You were the best lawyer he knew.You loved to paint in your free time. You loved thunderstorms, there was a string of purple lights around your kitchen that you'd had since law school and refused to part with. When you were asleep you almost always curled up on your side in the tightest ball to get comfortable. You always went out your way to help people. Yeah you were absolutely gorgeous but there was so much more to you than that.

Before he realized what he was doing he was shoving his way between you and Richard "Y/N I need to talk to you for a moment" you stared up at him for several seconds and he was worried you'd say no but you eventually nodded "Excuse me Richard. Billy is Frank's business partner and therefore one of my clients" "Duty calls" Richard replied with a smile that fell when Billy met him with a glare.

\--------------------

  
  


You had spotted Billy long before he made his way across the crowd. You'd seen Laura go over to him in full flirtatious mode. She was smiling wide enough it hurt your mouth and flipping her hair over her shoulder so much you feared for the muscles in her neck. 

You bit back a laugh when he brushed her off to talk to some of his men and she walked off in a huff. Did she really think he'd ignore everything for her? Yeah Ezekiel was there so if he wanted to leave early but his ear piece wouldn't have still been in had he planned to leave. Showed just how little she knew about him.

You saw him when he handed his ear piece off and your heart clenched at the thought of him going to find Laura but instead he was headed straight for you.You tried to turn your attention fully back to Richard but Billy's presence moving through the crowd was like trying to ignore a wildfire. It wouldn't just go away.

He walked around you coming to stand between you and Richard purposely giving Richard his back "Y/N I need to talk to you for a moment" your heart sped up when you met his eyes so you excused yourself from Richard by telling him Billy was a client. You didn't miss the glare Billy shot Richard before he gently took your arm and led you out the banquet hall and deeper into the venue.

\----------------------

You let him pull you into an empty room that looked more like it was suitable for business conferences. He shut the door and locked it before turning to face you. You laid your clutch down on the long table that ran nearly the entire length of the room then crossed your arms over your chest. When he didn't speak after a moment you waved your hand around the empty room "What did you want to talk about Billy?" 

He took a few steps towards you and you knew that was his way of giving you a chance to either back up or walk out but when you didn't move a slow smile crept onto his face "For starters I wanna talk about how bored you looked with the realtor" "Didn't figure you were paying me any attention considering Laura has been hanging off of you at any given chance" you bit back but when he covered the final distance between the two of you his hands went to your waist "She's not my type" he confessed his lips barely brushing against your neck but you felt his smile against your skin when your breath came out in a gasp. 

  
  


"Then who is?" You asked your hands gripping his arms when his light kisses turned into him biting gently on your neck everywhere he knew you loved. "You. Only you" "Billy" you warned when one of his hands slid down to your side to the slit at your thigh "Shhh let me show you who I want" he replied with a smirk slowly backing you up until you felt your legs bump against the table. His lips found yours and this kiss held something besides the promise of sex there was a possessiveness to the way his tongue moved against yours. It made your heart speed up.

He gripped your thighs gently and sat you atop the table. A light gasp escaped your lips at the feeling of the cool wood against your bare legs but any other thought left your mind when he pulled away from the kiss and went to his knees in front of you "Billy what are you doing?" You whispered "I'm gonna make you come then once your legs are through shaking we're gonna walk out of here and head back to my place where I plan to fuck you on every surface until it finally registers in that beautiful head of yours that you are the only woman I want"

"Well put your money where your mouth is Russo" you teased with a laugh that turned into a moan when he surged forward placing a kiss over your clothed center "Fuck Billy" "Shh don't want anyone hearing" he replied with a grin before his fingers trailed up your legs to grip your panties at the sides before you could tell him not to a loud ripping filled the air before he pulled the now ruined pieces of lace away from your body and shoved them into his suit jacket. 

He wasted no time plunging his tongue into you forcing you to bite down on your hand in an attempt to stifle the moan that fell from your lips. "Oh god Billy" you moaned, your fingers entangling in his hair. He added a finger into you curling it up against that spot deep inside of you then another making your back arch. 

  
  
  


You could feel that pressure building inside of you and tugged harshly on his hair "Fuck Billy I'm close baby" he turned his head just enough that he could suck your clit into his mouth and that pressure burst a scream of pleasure escaping you as he continued to lap up your juices working you through the orgasm. 

  
  


When you were finally able you looked down to see him still on his knees in front of you, that smirk that you loved on his face "Let's get out of here sweetheart" "You may have to help me walk" you confessed so he held out a hand.

\--------------------

The ride to Billy's apartment felt so much longer than it ever had. Hell getting out the banquet without any prying eyes was a feat enough. Now you were dripping wet trying and failing to keep your hands to yourself as Billy navigated the traffic ridden streets.

"Oh fuck" he moaned above you as you sucked him into your mouth as far as you could using your hand to jack the rest of him you couldn't fit. You didn't care if anyone saw you needed to taste him just as he had tasted you but before you could get him to come he was pulling you away from him "We're here" he tucked himself back into his pants and you sat up seeing he'd pulled into the underground parking of his building.

Before you could open your door he was around the car pulling you out into his arms. He kissed you roughly pushing you back against the cool metal. "Billy please get me upstairs" you begged and felt him smile against your lips "Yes ma'am"

\------------------------

You stumbled into his apartment, your lips never parting as he kicked the door shut behind him. 

Your dress was off of you before you ever made it to the bedroom and his suit followed quickly. He gently pushed you back onto the bed then crawled up slowly kissing every inch of your body until his lips found yours "You want this right?" He asked, pulling back slightly to look into your eyes. "Yes Billy I want you" at your words he gave you one of those smiles that made your heart flip "good cause you're who I want and I’m going to make sure by the time I’m through with you tonight there’s no doubts left”


End file.
